Silent Screams and Violent Dreams
by little minxz
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is both human and vampire, and yet she is neither. Struggling to find an identity for herself, she jumps at the chance to study as a witch at Hogwarts. But when she begins to fall for the wrong person, she falls deeper and deeper into the darker side of magic, discovering that there is no place for her old world amongst her new one. And she's not sure if she cares.
1. New Beginnings

**This is a revised version of the original A Bite of Magic story that I made.**

**I came up with all new ideas, and really wasn't too into my last one.**

**It feels ****_so _****good to get back into this fic again!**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

It had started as an ordinary day. Renesmee Cullen was sprawled across the living room carpet, trying to complete her homework in peace. It was proving difficult. Her father, Edward, and her Uncle Emmett, were currently at loggerheads over Edward's ivory, broken piano - Emmett was claiming that he hadn't _asked _Rosalie to throw him into the piano, yet Edward claimed it was Emmett's fault for angering Rosalie in the first place. Renesmee sighed, closing her book gently. As much as her father encouraged her to obtain new knowledge, he wasn't doing a very good job in ensuring she had the best learning environment.

"Are they arguing again?" Her mother asked, leaning in the doorway and grinning. Emmett and her father were always arguing lately. Although her mother brushed it off as 'brotherly brawls', Renesmee knew that all her families' nerves were strained, due to the arrival of a nomadic group of vampires not far from them. Although she'd never personally encountered nomadic vampires, she knew her parents had, and that they were trouble.

"I _was_ trying to study, but..." Renesmee broke off, shaking her head and standing up. She brushed a stray, bronze ringlet back behind her ear and gathered up the rest of her books from the table.

"Well I hope you've done your homework, because your tutor's here." Bella grinned, moving aside to allow Renesmee to see Jacob standing behind her.

"Jake!" She squealed, running to him. He bent down and wrapped his tanned, strong arms around her.

"Hey, Ness! You done that work I set you?" He smiled, ruffling her curls playfully. She nodded, collected her books, and they moved away from the arguing brothers to the kitchen. Jacob shut the door behind him, the sound of raised voices finally shut out for the time being. Jacob had agreed to be her tutor, after it had become evident to everyone that Renesmee learnt at a far faster pace than ordinary humans. That was the main factor, after all. She wasn't _entirely_ human, just as she wasn't _entirely _vampire. She was an awkward combination of both, not really knowing which category she fit in, and not really knowing what to call herself.

They spent a good few hours in blissful silence, going over the Algebra sums that Jacob had set her two mornings before. He visited her three times a week to tutor her, balancing his time between her and his pack. _Jake's lucky, he can call himself a werewolf_, she often thought. Being able to call herself something, to identify with _something_, was her dream.

/Jacob had been gone only a short time, when Renesmee heard a tapping at the kitchen window. She put down the glass of juice she'd been drinking, and walked over. A tawny barn-owl was perched on the windowsill, tapping impatiently on the glass with it's talons. She hesitated, before glancing at the kitchen door. Certain that it was shut tight, she opened the window and watched the owl swoop in, drop the letter it had been carrying in its beak, before flying straight out again. Confused, she walked across to the table where the letter lay, and picked it up. It was smooth and crinkly to the touch, with "_Miss R. Cullen, Cullen Household, Forks, Washington, United States of America." _written across the front in emerald script.

"For me? Or, Rosalie?" She wondered out loud, before reminding herself that Rosalie went by the surname of Hale rather than Cullen. Besides, she'd been _Mrs._ Rosalie for almost a century. She flipped the envelope over, noting the waxy emblem of four animals sealing it shut. She gently pried it open, taking out the two sheets of paper inside. They were the same material as the envelope, and she laid the second sheet down, before unfolding the first.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your unusual circumstances, please prepare for a visit from our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, at your family home in Forks, Washington, in due course._

_Please find enclosed your a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Renesmee stared at the letter in shock. A vampire, a human _and _a witch? Clutching the letter, she went back into the living room to find her mother. The piano had been lugged outside by Emmett to try and fix, and her parents were cuddled up on the sofa. She walked over and held out the letter silently.


	2. The Meeting

**I've tried to work out how Renesmee ages but just couldn't, so I've made it up :L**

**This fic will follow from the events of Order of the Phoenix through to Deathly Hallows.**

**Special thank you to Rebel-nation for reviewing :3**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

Her family had all just managed to read the letter for themselves, when the doorbell went. Carlisle, having emerged from his study to see the letter for himself, frowned slightly.

"I believe your new headmaster has arrived." He stated, going over to the front door. Esme led the rest of the family, excluding her parents, to the kitchen, in order for the headmaster to meet Renesmee in private. Carlisle entered, followed by a tall, ageing man. His silvery hair and beard were longer than any facial hair Renesmee had seen before. He wore pale grey robes, and a small hat atop his head.

"Renesmee, this is Albus Dumbledore." Carlisle smiled, before taking his leave to join the others in the kitchen. Dumbledore extended his hand, and she hesitated.

"I-I can't touch you..." She stuttered, glancing at her parents helplessly. For as long as she could remember, she'd had the ability to share past memories and thoughts with others, just through touching them. Although she'd gotten confident in controlling her ability around her family and Jake, strangers were a different story. She often got panicky and lost control, which was partly why she had to be home tutored rather than go to a normal school.

"Ah yes, I have heard about your special talents, Renesmee." The Professor smiled, taking a seat and gesturing for her to sit opposite him. She sat, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. "Your particular circumstances are the reason why I have had to intrude here today."

"You're aware of Renesmee's species?" Edward asked, leaning forward to speak to Dumbledore.

"Part human and part vampire. Hybrid I think you call it?" Dumbledore nodded, still smiling. "I don't particularly like the term myself, but it's not my place to comment on it." He chuckled gently. Although she'd only just met the man, Renesmee felt as if Dumbledore was somebody she could trust.

"And that isn't a problem?" Bella asked, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure most schools are willing to take on vampires..."

"Renesmee shows no vampiric characteristics that might alarm her fellow students, such as drinking blood. Regardless, if she were a _true _vampire, she would still be welcomed into Hogwarts."

"Are there other vampires?" Renesmee asked, interested. It'd be nice to find out which Covens they belonged to, and if they knew her family.

"Not that I am aware of. In the past, however, I'm sure there have been. We've had many special students, including werewolves." Dumbledore grinned.

"You said Renesmee's 'particular circumstances' were the reason you've come today, but you've just said that she doesn't possess enough vampiric tendencies to cause any trouble. What...?" Edward asked, frowning.

Dumbledore nodded. "Due to the way she ages, it would of course have caused trouble among her classmates if she were to reach adulthood at a faster rate than themselves. Most of our students start Hogwarts aged 11 and grow up together."

"And if Renesmee had started when she was physically 11, she'd have only been 7 technically. And she would've reached adulthood by the time she was 13." Edward finished, nodding.

"Exactly. Renesmee has reached the age of 15, and her growing has appeared to have slowed down to a more humane rate. Although her classmates will be quite ahead of her, with her vampiric levels of memorization and learning abilities, I am more than certain she'll catch up quickly."

Renesmee took out the second sheet of paper from her letter, a list of equipment that she had to buy. She was pretty certain that not one of these items were stocked in the United States. "I have this equipment list. Where do I...?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Ah, your books and things. Those you can get in Diagon Alley, in London. I will be taking you there myself, on my way back to Hogwarts this afternoon."

"London?" Renesmee squealed, grinning. "How can you get from here to London?"

"Although wizards underage are not permitted to use magic outside of school, I can." He grinned, showing her a long, white wand, before carefully placing it back in an inside pocket of his robe.

"Will you be able to teach me how to control my power?" She asked, biting her lip. She wanted to be able to make new friends at her school, without freaking them out with visions of her past.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling reassuringly. "We have special classes booked for you in order to help you control your powers."

Bella cleared her throat. "I'm more than happy for Renesmee to join your school, Professor Dumbledore. But... if you can only get the supplies in London, where is the school based?"

"In Scotland. We have quite a few students who come from overseas, or we can offer suitable accommodation for you all in England."

Her parents looked at her. "What do you want to do, sweetie?" Edward asked, taking her hand.

She frowned thoughtfully. _If I go over to Scotland alone, I won't see my family or Jake for months. But if I get them to move over to England, they won't have their business over here. They'd have to move all their cars, Dad's piano..._ She squeezed her Dad's hand. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine going to school and coming home for the holidays."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Then, it's time I took you to Diagon Alley."


End file.
